


Hidden Voice

by XxSunblayzexX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, But not Narcissa, Creatures, Dark Harry Potter, Death, F/F, F/M, Familiars, Good Malfoys, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Good Voldemort, M/M, Mostly everyone is a creature of somesort, Pack, Parseltongue, Parseltongue Kink, Shes dead, Snakes, basalisks, i am really bad at this, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSunblayzexX/pseuds/XxSunblayzexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***ON HOLD FOR THE FORSEEABLE FUTURE***          ***BETA APPLICATION INSIDE***                                  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On his 16th birthday, Harry Potter comes into his inheritance. With new powers and magical spells lifted, how will Harry react to the pain of betrayal and deception? How does his seemingly normal, well somewhat normal, life get turned upside down, yet again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Hidden Voice ~ Intro

A young Harry Potter curled up in his cupboard under the sink. His body sore from a long day in the garden. He knew he would do it again tomorrow. He fell into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares of greenlight and cold laughter.   
**~***  
Harry woke the next day to make breakfast at 6. He began with bacon. Frying it up in a pan, he transferred it to a plate and placed it in the oven to stay warm. Then he fried potatoes and peppers and onions in the bacon grease. He began boiling potatoes for his aunt, who was on a health food kick. He placed the potatoes next to the bacon, and began making buttered toast and eggs. By that time, his relatives were in the room, blinking away sleep and waiting for food. Harry served everyone everything he had made, including some ham and hard boiled eggs for his aunt as well as the boiled potatoes. He placed apple and orange juice on the table, as well as coffee, water, and milk. He was pleased when his aunt grunted her approval and gave him a cold glass of water and two pieces of bread as a reward, instead of the crusts and a warm glass of water he normally got. 

After breakfast, he spent the day in the garden, again. He dug out weeds and collected vegetables for lunch and supper that day. He then made a tossed salad for lunch. His aunt was the only one home, so she allowed him a small break in the air conditioning. Then, he was sent outside to mow the lawn. He finished just before Uncle Vernon got home, so he began steaks for supper. He got creative, one of his favorite things to do was cook creatively, and made a buttered pasta dish with small hunks of cheese and fresh herbs from the garden. His Uncle returned home and immediately began to eat, and Harry was pleased when he finished his meal. But Harry was pleased to soon, for his uncle clocked him with the frying pan for having his steak overcooked. Harry had a bloody gash in his head, but he cleaned up the dishes and all the blood from his wound. He waited until his relatives went to bed, and crawled out of his cupboard to shower. He cleaned up the blood and when he looked for the wound, it was nearly healed. He growled, the wound being healed would cause him another beating. Oh well, nothing he could do about it now. He curled back up in the cupboard under the sink, and gently sang himself a happy sixth birthday.   
**~**

_Six years later_

{Graphic descriptions of rape and abuse!!}

Harry whimpered nearly silent as his uncle advanced on him. His gash on his ribs bleeding endlessly on the bed. Blood dripped into his eyes from the cut on his forehead. His uncle dropped his weight on him to hold him down. Harry cried out in pain as his uncle slid one dry finger in his ass. The heavy man panted as he unbuckled his trousers and slipped his hard cock out of his underwear. Harry whimpered again as the man simply didn't prepares the boy anymore, just rammed his cock in the ass of the young boy beneath him. His rapes hade become more and more frequent since Petunia had declared herself celibate. Vernon grunted as he came, dropping heavily onto Harry. The young wizard groaned, but did not protest. Eventually the man got up and cleaned himself off by making Harry lick the cum off his soft cock. Harry did obediently, knowing if be resisted, more pain would come. Harry carefully got up and into the shower, cleaning off all the traces of blood, and sewing up his wounds. He then washed and dried and put his sheets back on the bed, and fell asleep just before three am. 

**~**

_Four years later_

Harry glanced at the clock, his heart thumping. In three minutes, he would receive an Inheritance, on his sixteenth birthday. He hoped he would be able to get some more magical power, but was not thinking it would happen. He daydreamed of being powerful enough to be in the top of his class, better than everyone in the school, at least in magical power. He was startled when a flashing of light exited his body, and then the pain started. He cried out with each wave of pain, finally falling into a sudden silence when it stopped half an hour later. He carefully stood up and went to the mirror to see if anything changed.

He was surprised to see he grew several inches, now being roughly 6'1. He had long lanky muscles now, seeming built like an athlete. His raven hair was now short and spiked up. His AK green eyes shone with hidden light, seeming to reflect it like a cat. The most noticeable thing, though, was the glowing blue tattoo of a tribal cats paw on his left peck.   
He loved his ne look, and was smiling, and noticing his perfectly straight and white teeth, when the memories hit. 

The memories were of rapes, rapes from his 'best friend' Ron Weasley, and his supposed rescuer, Albus Dumbledore. He remembered Dunblewhore's mind- rape, and the memory hiding spells, the potions to bind his magical power hidden in his food, snuck in the candy he got for Christmas. He snarled loudly, not caring that he could wake the Dursleys. He would make that man pay for what he did to Harry, and his Weasel too. He growled and sat down to write an urgent note to a possible future ally, especially since he remembered something more. 

(A/N. I know this is kinda short, but it is just to give you some background on Harry. I took his general abuse, and added physical abuse as well. His distrust of Dumblewhore is there, because it was always there in the small part of Harry's brain that remembers. Also, on Hermione, she and Ron never dated, but she continue her relationship with Viktor and he is coming to spend a year in Hogwarts at Minerva's urging.)


	2. Chapter 2

So I have a new idea for this work. I realized that I was making a huge mistake with this. I am currently writing a replacement for this. I am deleting this in a few days, and posting the first chapter in my new book, with the same plot, but with different characteristics.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT AN UPDATE

I am looking for a beta/co-author on my new idea. I’m working through some scenes I have vividly in my head, but I need help connecting them and making them seem right in a story. I would super appreciate anyone that would help me, and it would bring more frequent and consistent updates. Email me or pm me on Wattpad (Panic-At-The-Impala) if you are interested. Thank you soooo much! 

fountalys288@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? Rate me with OWL scores please.


End file.
